


In Sickness & In Health

by calmdowncold



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, chubby Sami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmdowncold/pseuds/calmdowncold
Summary: Sami doesn't feel his best but Finn knows just the trick.





	In Sickness & In Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinesamizayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesamizayn/gifts).



> I asked my friend Madz if she would be down to randomly write some chubby Sami fics with me so I banged this out during the latter half of the HOF ceremony.

Finn stepped off the bed momentarily, earning a whine from the fluffy lump under the covers. 

“Oh hush, baby boy, I’ve got to get you a refill!” Finn giggled, pausing for a moment to grab the empty bowl and spoon from the bedside table. 

The Fluffy Lump, AKA Sami, dramatically sprawled his limbs out and pouted. Finn clicked his tongue and shuffled to the kitchen. A fresh big pot of Sami’s mom’s homemade soup was on the stove so Finn dipped the ladle inside and made a fresh bowl for his husband. 

Padding back slowly now, being careful not to spill, Finn found that Sami had now burrowed under the covers.

“Come along, baby boy, don’t let it get cold.” Finn said, voice soft as ever. He heard only vague grumbles as a response. 

“Come on now.” Finn patted the protruding part of the bed that he guessed was Sami’s butt. Sami grumbled a bit more but obliged, crawling up to the surface. Finn set the bowl on the table and propped a pillow up so Sami could rest his back against it and eat comfortably. 

Finn took a moment to admire the hot mess of a man before him. Sami’s red curls were here and there, everywhere, along with his sticky-out beard to match, framing his puffy face. He wore button up blue flannel pajamas, featuring cartoon penguins frolicking about. They had fit last winter, but now tended to expose little rolls of chub whenever Sami moved his arms about. Finn adored the little rolls. 

Finn dipped the spoon in the soup and brought it to Sami’s lips, making whirring and buzzing noises as he did. Sami broke his grumpy character and giggled, opening his mouth, allowing himself to be fed. They repeated, spoon, airplane noise, feed, until the bowl was empty again.

“Good boy… How did I do on the recipe? I tweaked at it to make it vegan. I hope yer Mumma would approve.” Finn asked, putting the dishes to the side and opening his flattened palm so Sami’s cheek could fit perfectly against it. Sami cuddled in, right where he belonged, snaking his arms around Finn’s, trying to steal his warmth and all of his attention. 

“You did an amazing job.” Sami closed his eyes when Finn ran his other hand through his hair, lightly scratching and massaging at his scalp, twirling the curls around. 

“I have a surprise for you, too.” Finn said. With his eyes closed, Sami could hear the smile in his voice.

“I like surprises…” Sami mumbled, obviously getting sleepier by the moment. 

Finn disconnected and stepped away once more, making Sami whine again, only this time quieter and tireder. Finn ignored him but broke into nearly a run, heading over to the plastic bag in the fridge quickly as he could. He snatched the bag up and scurried back, only to find Sami had now slumped into the pillow. 

“Sit up now, you silly baby boy. Look what I got for you.” Finn threw the plastic bag off to the side and proudly held up the red box it had hidden. 

Sami only opened one eye at first, but when he noticed what Finn had, shot up like a bullet with a gasp. The cover of the red box featured three keywords: Vegan. Gourmet. Chocolates. 

“Oh my gosh, Finnie these are my favorite!” His round face lit up like a Christmas tree, with hands clasped by his heart. 

“I know, my sweet boy.” Finn tore the wrapping off, followed by the top lid. He surveyed the collection of bite-sized goodies before selecting the most enticing one, a dark chocolate decadence coated in vegan caramel swirls. Finn brought it to Sami’s mouth but before he could properly feed his husband, Sami playfully snapped up like a crocodile. 

“Ah! Ya nearly took my finger off!” Finn laughed. 

“I’m excited!” Sami said, mouth full. 

“I’m glad you are.” Finn placed the box next to Sami and climbed into bed with him. He had intended on sitting on opposite sides, maybe holding hands and watching a movie, but Sami had other plans. He took his chocolates and slunk over after Finn got comfy, resting his fluffy head in Finn’s lap. Another chocolate was dropped into his mouth. 

Finn resumed his previous motions, kneading and giving scritches in Sami’s hair; loving him so fiercely. He snatched up the remote from his own bedside stand and flipped something on tv, probably the nearest nature documentary he could find for Sami. After he set it on, his hand trailed from Sami’s head to his neck, to the sweet folds around his hips, tenderly squeezing.

* * *

A few minutes into an episode of _Planet Earth_ , Finn was excitedly learning about the ocean and all of its secret wonders when Sami let out another whine, which at this point, was a trademark. 

“What’s wrong, sweet boy?” Finn turned his head to make eye contact. 

Sami hiccuped then snuggled himself further into Finn’s hip. Mournfully, he said, “All my chocolates are gone…” 

“Did you eat all those, baby!?” Finn laughed, a tad incredulous at first. If there was anything he could rely on with Sami, it was his never-ending affection and his never-ending appetite. 

“...Yes.” Sami said, sticking a lower lip out. “Will you rub my tummy now?” 

“Oh, you are just something else. Why did ya eat so much if you were gunna get a tummy ache, silly boy?” Finn teased gently. Sami knew it was all out of love. 

“‘Cause they’re so good?” He squeaked, scooching away from Finn so he could lay out on his back. 

“I’ll have to get you some more… and only give you one when you’re a good boy.” Finn waggled an eyebrow, making Sami smirk. 

“I’m always a good boy.” 

Finn unbuttoned Sami’s soft pajama shirt and curled up in his side so they could spoon. Slowly, he ran his hand in small circles on Sami’s full tummy, making sure to kiss all along his ears and neck as he did. Sami made happy little moans along with Finn’s movements. 

“Yeah you are.” Finn said, hand drifting lower and lower with each minute. 

“Where are you headed?” Sami whispered, half asleep now from his massage and his treats. 

“I’ve got some ideas.” Finn said, ever mischeivious. 

“Baby, you said no sex when I’m sick ‘cause I gotta rest.” Sami yawned. 

“Yer not sick, Sami! Ya sprained yer ankle in the garden and I’ve been takin’ care of ya for two days now!” Finn sat up on his forearm to laugh. 

“I told you I was singing to the sunflowers! They’re tall, I gotta reach!” Sami managed to flail his arms around despite being laid down. 

Finn sighed and shook his head, pretending to scold. One hand still resting on the soft dough of Sami’s tummy, he leaned over for a chocolate-flavored kiss. 

“Leave the gardenin’ to me, baby boy. I’ll leave the candy eatin’ to you.” 

“Deal.”


End file.
